


take what you want (and go)

by tastelessirondad



Series: whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Peter Parker, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Gen, Guns, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knives, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark acting as Peter Parker’s parental figure, WHY?!, Whumptober 2019, Worried Tony Stark, and it’s only day 8, because thats fucking disgusting, but the UNDERAGE STUFF?!, i am obviously running out of title ideas, like it’s one thing if they’re both adults, stab wounds, strap yourselves in for a wild ride folks, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastelessirondad/pseuds/tastelessirondad
Summary: whumptober day eight: stab wound





	take what you want (and go)

**Author's Note:**

> day eight y’allllllll
> 
> let’s get this bread
> 
> (i’m sorry)

It had been a few months since he had been rescued, and Peter Parker was finally getting back into the swing of things.

Pun intended. 

He had been patrolling regularly, going to school, hanging out with his friends, and his nightmares were getting less frequent. Overall, it had been a pretty good few months for the friendly neighborhood Spider-man. 

Peter should have known that wouldn’t last long. Parker luck, he and Tony called it, the strange phenomenon that Peter Parker can’t catch a damn break.

His patrol had gone surprisingly well that day, for how increasingly more dangerous they got. He had stopped seven muggings, three bank robberies, two attempted murders, and helped an old woman find her lost cat. Peter was about to head home and call it a night, especially considering he had a spanish text on Monday that he needed to start studying for. On his way back to his apartment, Karen decided that would be the perfect time to alert him of a crime.

“Bank robbery in Ozone Creek, the robbers appear to have hostages.” 

Peter cursed. Hostages always made things more risky and difficult. He swung in the direction of the bank, waving to pedestrians and police. He landed in front of the sheriff. 

“Hey Spidey,” The sheriff said grimly. 

Peter narrowed his eyes under the mask. The police were being nice to him? It must be bad. 

He nodded in the man’s direction. “What can I do?”

The sheriff sighed. “Could you try to get the hostages out? We can probably take care of the robbers, but we’re gonna need the hostages out of the way.”

Peter hummed in agreement. “On it.” 

He swung to the roof of the bank, and peered through the glass. Three men wearing masks and five hostages were in the room. Before he could decide what the best course of action was, Karen alerted him again. 

“Incoming call from Tony Stark.”

Peter sighed. It’s not that he minded hearing from Tony, but now? Really? 

“Put him through.”

“Hey kid,” Tony said, in a tone that told Peter he was distracted.

“What’s up Mr. Stark?” Peter answered.

Tony finally made eye contact with the teenager. “I saw the whole bank robbery thing on the news, and Karen told me that you were handling it.” 

Peter raised his eyebrows. 

“And I just wanted to see if you needed any backup.” 

The corners of Peter’s mouth twitched up. He knew that Tony cared about him. He saw it in everything the billionaire did for him. All the safety protocols, the time spent in the lab, the check ins that Tony tried to play off a butt dials during patrols. But Peter couldn’t help but smile when the man said it out loud. Their relationship was a little different after Tony had gotten him out of that cell. Peter felt pretty normal, as if nothing had changed, but Tony didn’t leave his side for days afterwards, and still made sure to check up on Peter multiple times a day. Peter appreciated it, he really did, but he had this. 

“I’m good,” Peter said, taking in the billionaire’s oddly caring expression. “I have it under control as of know. I’ll let you know if I need anything okay?” 

Tony visibly relaxed and nodded, reassuring himself. “Okay I’m just one call away alright?” 

“Yeah. Thanks Tony.” The call ended, and Peter focused his attention on the robbery once more. 

One of the men in a mask pointed a gun at the hostages angrily, and the other two looked paranoid. The one pointing the gun is the dominant one, Peter decided. And the other two or scared out of their minds. This is not what they signed up for. 

All of them seemed distracted, so If he snuck in the window, he could probably get their attention long enough to get the hostages to safety, maybe even web away their guns if he was lucky. Peter slowly snuck in through the back, because for whatever reason they were not being guarded. The criminals were obviously immature and disorganized. 

“If you move, your kid fucking dies!” A voice yelled from the front of the bank. 

Peter winced. After what happened the Ben, he didn’t want to see anybody else lose their family to gun violence.

He swung into action (literally), distracting the robbers and breaking the bank doors down. The hostages filed out quickly, and Peter relaxed knowing they were safe with police. The two submissive members of the team couldn’t have looked more terrified. They glared at the leader, with a look saying something like  _ we didn’t sign up for spider-man!  _ The leader just grinned, waving his gun around like a flag. 

“Nice of you to join us Spider-man, can’t you just let us take what we want and go?” 

Peter rolled his eyes.

“Can we not do the stupid villain monologue thing?” He suggested irritably. “I’m tired of the same old shit. Can we just get on to me beating the shit out of you assholes? ” 

The leader whistled. “I didn’t know you had such a dirty mouth. Alright Spider-man, lets get on with it.” 

Peter’s spidey sense tingled, and he sidestepped, narrowly missing a bullet aimed at his forehead.

He laughed.  “Not quite. Try harder next time.” 

The other two robbers aimed their weapons, but Peter webbed them out of their hands and to the ceiling in milliseconds. They turned  on their heels and booked it out of the bank, where  Peter knew they would be met with police officers ready to take them to jail.

“Just you and me now Spidey.” The man said, grinning and shooting off more rounds. Peter dodged them all, and disarmed the robber with one simple move. He webbed the man to a wall, and called in the police, but the man’s smile did not  falter. 

“You lose.” He said simply. 

Peter frowned. “I think you’ve got this mixed up bud. I’m 99 percent sure you lose.” 

Just as those words came out of his mouth, a knife found its way through the webbing and stabbed Peter through the abdomen. 

Peter yelped in pain as the  man twisted the blade, sinking it deeper and deeper,  tearing his skin to shreds. The knife clattered to the floor, and Peter stumbled out of the bank, confident the police could take care of the robbers.  He reached an abandoned alley, and collapsed onto his back, thick blood flowing freely from both sides of his body. 

Oh God.

“Karen call Tony,” He croaked, vision blurry and throat raw.

“What’s up kid?” Tony replied, eyes on something outside of the screen’s view. 

Peter tried to respond, but no words came out of his mouth. Instead, blood dribbled out and down his chin. At his silence, Tony frowned and turned to look at Peter, his eyes widening, 

“Pete?” He said desperately, obviously calling a suit and flying towards the alley. 

“Hi, got stabbed,” Peter managed. 

Tony’s face grew paler. “Okay, okay, it’s okay I’m on my way alright?”

Peter nodded feebly, and closed his eyes. 

* * *

“Incoming call from Peter Parker.”

Usually Tony would have been worried, but he knew Peter could handle himself. The kid was probably calling to tell him how that bank robbery went. 

“Put him through.” The line was quiet, but Tony didn’t pay much attention to that, engrossed in his work sitting in front of him. 

“What’s up kid?” He asked. 

Silence. 

Tony frowned, pulled up his welding mask, and turned towards the screen. 

Peter was obviously lying in an alley somewhere, and was that  _ blood  _ coming out of his mouth?

“Pete?!” Tony called, prepping a suit. 

No response. 

Now Tony was panicking. What happened? Why hadn’t Karen alerted him? 

“Hi,” The kid said weakly, Tony’s heart clenching with every passing second. “Got stabbed.” 

Tony almost laughed. Of course Peter would try to make some sort of a joke out of this. Tony knew Peter had to be terrified, and it was his job to at least try to help with that as he flew towards Peter’s location. 

7 minutes.

“Okay, okay, it’s okay I’m on my way alright?” Tony said, trying to keep his panic at bay. 

6 minutes.

Peter nodded in understanding, and closed his eyes. Tony’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Peter?”

No answer.

“Peter?!”

“Peter Benjamin Parker open your fucking eyes right now!” 

Nothing.

“Oh God,” Tony choked out.

5 minutes. 

Was he already too late? Did he just watch a seventeen year old child die? 

4 minutes. 

The medics were already one their way, set to arrive just after Tony would. Would they be too late?

3 minutes. 

Why the fuck had he not been alerted earlier? Did the goddamn kid disable the protocols again? Did he not understand that all Tony was trying to do was keep him safe? To keep things like this from happening? 

2 minutes. 

A hot lump of sadness and anger welled up on Tony’s throat. He didn’t want to lose the kid. He didn’t know how he would handle it. Keeping Peter safe was a responsibility of his, something he had to do, a purpose. What was he supposed to do if he failed at his most important job? 

1 minute. 

Tony would never admit it, but he honest to God loved Peter. He was caring, intelligent, a damn good superhero, and an overall great person for someone so young. Tony had already lost him once, and that was only for a little over a month. How could he handle losing him permanently? 

“You have arrived at Peter’s location.” FRIDAY informed him. Tony scanned the area until his eyes landed on a painfully familiar red and blue blob sprawled out on the pavement. Tony hit the ground with a loud clang, tore himself out of the suit, and rushed over to Peter’s side. The sight almost made Tony have to resist throwing up everything he had ever eaten. 

The teenager was soaked in blood. It seeped beneath him, in a giant puddle that was still growing right in front of Tony’s eyes. 

“Pete?” Tony said shakily. 

Peter wasn’t moving. Tony had gotten there too late. So much blood. Way too much blood. Involuntary tears dripped down his face and his legs gave out, unable to support his weight any longer. The billionaire heard the blaring sirens of his med team in the background. He pressed shaky fingers into the side of Peter’s neck and the weak thumping of the kid’s pulse met his fingers. Tony straightened. 

Peter was still alive. 

“Thank God,” He breathed, resting one hand on Peter’s chest, and another against the stab wound to try and stop the bleeding. 

“It’s okay,” He said, the medics rushing over with a stretcher. “You’re okay.” 

  
  
  



End file.
